


Let The Walls Break Down

by Stella523



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella523/pseuds/Stella523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalex one shot. Watching movies on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Walls Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic I ever wrote and it's been sitting on wattpad for a year until I finally decided to get an ao3 account like a month ago lol

I walked onto the bus after another awesome show. We had been on tour for almost two months, and this was one of our last stops. Alex, Rian, Zack and I all walked into the back lounge after grabbing a couple of beers and talking about how much fun the show had been. We had met a lot of really awesome fans that night, and I was buzzed on the excitement of the whole thing. We all sat down and decided we were going to watch a movie, Alex suggested Batman. Zack and Rian sat on the two side seats, and Alex came over and sat down next to me after he put the movie in. As soon as it started, he leaned in to my side and cuddled up to me. My heart skipped a beat. Of course, this was normal behavior for us. We always acted like a couple, holding hands in public, doing shirtless interviews together in a bed, and then there was on stage. Oh god, on stage was my favorite place in the world. And not because of the crowd, not even because of the music. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE our fans, and I LOVE getting to live out my dream every night. But my favorite part of it all is Alex. Every night, some joke or story gets told about our "relationship", and the fans just eat it up. They love it, and so do I. During a song, Alex will come up to me and put his arms around me while I play, or lean his head on my shoulder, or sweetly press his lips to mine, even if just for a split second. I live for those moments. I just wish they meant something more. Alex and I are best friends. We've been best friends since about 7th grade. That's it. We're close enough that we act like we have something more, but we don't. I wish we did, but people don't always get what they wish for, so I take the short moments we share, like now, and enjoy them while they last. Alex stayed pressed up to my side throughout the whole movie, so I casually put my arm around his shoulder. No big deal, right? After the movie ended, Rian stood up. "It's kind of late, I think I'm gonna head to my bunk now." he said. "Yeah, good idea, I'm gonna do that, too," Zack said. "You guys coming?" I looked down at Alex, not wanting to move from the spot we were in. "No, Jack, let's watch another movie!" He said to me. I smiled and said "Okay. Hey Rian, will you put Home Alone on before you guys leave?" "Yeah, whatever," Rian said as he put the movie in. He and Zack walked out of the back lounge, and the movie started. "So, I guess it's just you and me now," Alex looked up at me and said. "Shhhh, the movie's starting!" I said. "So? You've seen this a thousand times, Jack, I don't think you're gonna miss anything," Alex laughed. "I don't care!" I exclaimed. But of course, knowing that I wanted to devote my attention to Home Alone, Alex decided it would be fun to distract me. He started nuzzling his head into my shoulder, and then started kissing my neck. Well, I definitely can't concentrate on the movie now, I thought. "No, it's not gonna work Alex," I said, even though the butterflies in my stomach were starting to drive me crazy. I loved the feeling of his cool lips on my neck, and he started kissing his way up to my jaw. He nibbled on my ear for a few seconds before he repositioned himself so that he was sitting in my lap, and there was no way I could see the movie anymore. "Ughh, Lex, you're in the way," I complained, trying to not let him see how much I was enjoying this. "That's the point, Jacky, pay attention to me," he said as he leaned in and kissed my lips. At that point, I had forgotten about the movie entirely, and I just melted into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and I put my hands on his hips. Our lips moved perfectly in sync together, like his lips were made to kiss mine. I had never felt better in my life. Eventually, he pulled back for air, and he rested his forehead on mine. "Jack, I have something to tell you." Alex said slowly, his eyes still closed. "I don't know if this is obvious or not, but..." he trailed off. "Yeah?" I asked. He opened his eyes, and I stared at them in all of their beauty. "I love you," he whispered. I couldn't believe it. I'd been waiting for this for years. I let out a nervous laugh and smiled. Alex had closed his eyes again. "Hey, Alex?" I reached up and touched his face. His eyes opened again. "I love you, too. More than you know" A smile slowly spread across his face. "You do?" he asked. "Of course, I've wanted to tell you for forever! I just didn't know how you'd react," I said. He stared into my eyes for a moment. "Like this," Alex said, and he leaned in and kissed me again, much softer and gentler this time. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
